nicthicfandomcom-20200214-history
The Angry Birds Show
''The Angry Birds Show ''is an American-Finnish CGI animated action/adventure comedy series and the follow-up to The Angry Birds Movie, as well as a remake of the Angry Birds Toons and the video games. The series is created by Mikael Hed and David Maisel, directed by John Cohen and Taylor Grodin, and developed for television by Ford Riley and D.A. Nichols. The series premiered on Toons.TV and on Cartoon Network on June 20, 2016. All of the cast members from the movie reprise their roles in the show. On October 6, 2016, Cartoon Network renewed the series for a second season, which premiered on April 21, 2017. Plot Similar to ''The Angry Birds Movie ''and the ''Angry Birds Toons ''series, ''The Angry Birds Show ''features Red, Chuck, Bomb, Matilda, Stella, Terence, Bubbles, Hal, and the Blues set in the fictional town of Bird Island. But their life there is occasionally interrupted by attacks from Leonard and his pig minions, so Red must occasionally team up with the other birds to stop their plans. And all this happens during their daily life. Development During the production of ''The Angry Birds Movie ''in April 2016, Rovio Entertainment announced that a television series based on the film was in development. CEO Mikael Hed had confirmed that Cartoon Network would premiere the series in the summer of 2016. He had also stated that the series would be a remake of ''Angry Birds Toons ''and would take place straight after the events of the film, and the first season would consist of 30 episodes. It was then announced that Clay Kaytis, Fergal Reilly, John Cohen, and Catherine Winder would serve as executive producers and writers for the episodes, as well as D.A. Nichols. It was later announced that Jason Sudeikis, Josh Gad, Danny McBride, Maya Rudolph, Kate McKinnon, Sean Penn, Keegan-Michael Key, Anthony Padilla, Ian Andrew Hecox, Bill Hader, and Tony Hale would all reprise their roles as their respective characters. The show's title was revealed to be ''The Angry Birds Show ''in June 2016. The series would be produced by Rovio Animation, NicThic Productions, Wonderful Neon Productions and The Bird Island Company. The series officially premiered on Cartoon Network and Toons.TV on June 20, 2016. Two days later, Mikael Hed announced that the series would be available to view on Netflix. Characters Main * Red (voiced by Jason Sudeikis) is a red cardinal and the main leader of the birds. He tends to have anger issues sometimes, even with Leonard. * Chuck (voiced by Josh Gad) is a yellow canary and Red's best friend. He has the ability to run very fast. * Bomb (voiced by Danny McBride) is a blackbird and Red's best friend. He has the ability to explode and make shockwaves. * Matilda (voiced by Maya Rudolph) is a white bird and Red's mentor. She has the ability to shoot Egg Bombs downward. * Stella (voiced by Kate McKinnon) is a pink galah. She has the ability to speed up, rebound off walls, and trap objects in bubbles. * Terence (voiced by Sean Penn) is dark red cardinal and Red's big brother. * Hal (voiced by Anthony Padilla) is a emerald toucanet. He has the ability to spin back and forth like a boomerang. * Bubbles (voiced by Ian Andrew Hecox) is an orange Jamaican oriole. He has the ability to inflate into a big size after impact. * The Blues: Jay, Jake and Jim (voiced by Noah Schnapp, Owen Vaccaro, and Pierce Gagnon) are triplet mountain bluebirds. They have the ability to split into three separate birds and speeding up. The Pigs * Leonard (voiced by Bill Hader) is the main leader of the Bad Piggies. * Ross (voiced by Tony Hale) is a green freckled pig and Leonard's assistant. * Photog (voiced by Tituss Burgess) is green pig and a camera photographer * Chef Pig (voiced by Billy Eichner) is a green pig who likes making meals. Recurring * Judge Peckinpah (voiced by Keegan-Michael Key is an owl and stands on top of Cyrus. * Cyrus (voiced by Tony Hale) is a perch bird and Peckinpah's assistant. * Willow (voiced by Charli XCX) is a Western ground pigeon and one of Stella's friends. * Poppy (voiced by Nicole Parker) is a light-yellow cockatiel and one of Stella's friends. * Luca (voiced by Ava Acres) is a light-blue scrub jay and one of Stella's friends. * Dahlia (voiced by Crista Flanagan) is an orange great horned owl and one of Stella's friends. * Gale (voiced by Novie Edwards) is a purple-violet backed starling bird and Stella's frenemy. * Edward (voiced by Hannibal Buress) is a blue-green bird and Eva's husband. * Eva (voiced by Kate McKinnon) is a green bird and Edward's wife. * Timothy (voiced by Ava Acres) is a green Hatchling and Edward and Eva's son. Episodes Season 1: 2016-17 Season 2: 2017-18 Category:Television series Category:NicThic Wiki